Changes
by pinkorangebritt
Summary: Addison knew she had to make some changes and fast. After some bad things happen in her life she knew it was time for a change. Time to feel safe again. Time to heal. She knew it was going to be hard but she had her childhood best friend and his friends to help her out. And Maybe, just maybe Addison will be ok. Derek/OC Completely AU. Everyone is human.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Addison knew she had to make some changes and fast. After some bad things happen in her life she knew it was time for a change. Time to feel safe again. Time to heal. She knew it was going to be hard but she had her childhood best friend and his friends to help her out. And Maybe, just maybe Addison will be ok. Derek/OC Completely AU. Everyone is human.

A/N: Hey guys. This is my first time writing anything that isn't a class assignment. Please bear with me while I get a feel for this writing thing. Constructive critisim is always welcome.

A/N So when I was reading the rules for publishing stories I somehow missed the part where it says that we are not allowed to use actors. So I went through and changed everyones name to the characters in the show and re-posted this chapter so I dont get in trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC

I sat staring out of the window of the plane as it glides effortlessly through the air towards Beacon Hills, California. This place is my new home. Leaving all my friends and family behind would be tough but I needed to do this. For my safety. For my sanity. And to prove to my parents that I am not a little kid anymore.

I watch the clouds float by the window with my headphones in successfully tuning out the world. Eventually I fall into a dreamless sleep only to be shaken awake by the flight attendant telling me we were about to start our decent into the airport.

Once landed I make my way into the maze that is Los Angeles international airport. Wandering around for a few minutes I finally found baggage claim. Just in time to see my luggage make its way down the ramp and towards me.

Grabbing my luggage I made my way through the crowds looking for the exit and that one familiar face that was waiting for me.

"You look lost." I hear a voice call from behind me. Turning around a huge smile forms on my face. I drop my stuff where I stand and run towards the person who called after me.

"Stiles!" I yell as I jump into his arms nearly knocking both of us to the ground. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Addison." He said as he stumbled but managed to keep us both upright. He set me down and walked over to my abandoned luggage picking it up off the floor.

"Shall we head out? Some of my friends are waiting at my house to meet you. Not so patiently I might add." He asks pointing to the exit I passed without noticing.

"Lead the way. I would hate to keep your friends waiting any longer than necessary." I said reaching to help him with my many bags.

Walking outside I stopped for a second to soak up the warm California air and let the sun hit my face. Putting on my sunglasses I turned to follow Stiles to his car. We didn't have to walk far to the car as he only parked a few feet from the entrance.

Once all my stuff was in the car and we were situated in our seat we took off towards Stiles' house. The car ride was mostly silent except for the radio and the wind from the I rolled down to stick my feet out. After a while Stiles turns the radio down and grabs my hand causing me to look at him.

"Addi, I know you may not want to talk about it but I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am that i wasn't there to keep you safe like I should've. I hate that I couldn't protect you when it happened and that I wasn't there to help you afterward." He says with sadness and regret in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm ok now. You have obligations out here. I understand that. All that matters is that you're here now." I said turning back to the window. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

About twenty minutes later we pull up to Stiles' house. A modest two-story with a decent sized yard. Hearing us pull Into the driveway three guys and two girls come outside to meet us at the car. The guys walk past me to help Stiles with my stuff and the girls approach me with big smiles. One girl has long red hair and big blue eyes introduces herself as Lydia and gives me a bone crushing hug saying something about finally meeting Stiles' best friend. The other girl, a pretty brunette, just shakes my hand and says her name is Allison. Lydia grabs my hand right after and drags me inside talking a mile a minute.

...

Once inside and sitting at the kitchen counter listening to Lydia and Allison chat about how much I am going to love it here the boys come downstairs from bring my bags to my room.

"I see you're getting along with the girls." Stiles smiles.

"I want you to meet my other friends. This is Scott McCall." he points to a brunette with a tan I was jealous of.

"Jackson Whittmore." he moves his finger to a tall guy with a charming smile and blonde hair that was a few shades darker than my own.

"And finally, Derek Hale. My roommate." He introduced last. I could help but stare a little at this handsome man. Tall, but not a giant. Brownish-black hair. Mezmorizing blue eyes and a smile that could make any girl weak in the knees. "Guys, this is my best friend Addison."

"Hey. Thank you for helping dylan take my stuff inside. I know it was a lot and kind of heavy." I reply blushing slightly when my eyes meet Derek's.

"It was no problem. We are men. We can handle it." Jackson says with a laugh.

...

"Hey Stiles? Will your friends be upset if I go take a nap? I'm really wiped out from the plane ride." I ask after an hour of answering questions and telling stories of how Stiles and I met.

"Absolutely not. Here let me show you your room." He says while standing up and grabbing my hand.

I follow him upstairs, but not without noticing a pair of blue eyes following me, and am shown to my room. Stiles leaves me to settle in and heads back downstairs. I look around the room and was really surprised at how big the room is. It has a gorgeous bay window with a seat under it. A huge, comfy looking queen sized bed and a dresser with a couple of night stands. I have a walk in closet. I've never had a walk in closet. Finally I notice another door and when I open it I find I have my own bathroom.

After looking around some more I decide to take a shower. Grabbing some clothes and some bathroom essentials I head to the bathroom and turn the water on. I turn to look in the mirror and have to remind myself that i moved here for a reason. I am safe now. I don't have to worry anymore. Finding the room has filled with steam I remove my clothes and step into the warm, relaxing shower. After finishing my shower I dress and go into my room flopping down on the bed. The next thing knew I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up a while later I turn to the clock on my nightstand to find it is well past one in the morning. Man I was tired. Stretching I get up to wander around the house. I made my way downstairs and walking past the kitchen my stomach let out a loud growl. Not remembering when I ate last I decided to search for some food. Finding cereal I then look for a bowl. I must not have been too quiet because the next thing I knew Derek walks into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sleeping beauty has awaken at last." He jokes walking to the fridge.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize exactly how tired I was. I hope I didnt wake you." I apologize looking down at my food.

"You didn't. We figured the flight and time difference took a lot out of you. That and Stiles threatened us with bodily harm if we woke you." He shrugs while getting a glass of milk.

"Oh." Was all I said. The two of us falling into a some what in comfortable silence.

After a few minutes I finish my cereal and get up to wash my bowl and put it away. Derek watching me the whole time.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my room. I will talk to you later. Sorry again if I woke you." I say as I walk out of the room.

"Good night." Was all I heard as I walked away.

...

Waking up for the second time that day I find the sun is up and shining brightly in my eyes. Groaning, I roll over only to practically jump out of my skin. Laying beside me with a huge ass grin on his face is Stiles.

"Damn girl. I thought you were never going to wake up! Get up we are having a get together to welcome you to beacon hills." He says while jumping on me.

"Fine," I reply with a groan. "Get of me so I can get dressed."

"But you're so comfy!" He whines while snuggling in closer.

"If you want to keep your arm I suggest you get off me." I snap back feeling his weight move off me.

"I forgot how grumpy you are when you get woken up." He says hitting me with a pillow.

"That's what happens when you move across the country." I reply standing up.

"Touché. It's 10:30 now. People will be here around one and we still need to go to the store so hurry up lazy ass." I hear him say as he walks out. I flip off his retreating form while walking to my luggage to find clothes for the day.

A/N: hey guys sorry this chapter was a bit short. I will try to post longer chapters and be speedy about updates.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Addison knew she had to make some changes and fast. After some bad things happen in her life she knew it was time for a change. Time to feel safe again. Time to heal. She knew it was going to be hard but she had her childhood best friend and his friends to help her out. And Maybe, just maybe Addison will be ok. Derek/OC Completely AU. Everyone is human.

Disclaimer: I don't anything except my OC.

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I am still getting used to this whole writing and posting it here thing. Hopefully this chapter is longer and better than the last two.

Chapter 3

After bringing in what seemed like three thousand grocery bags I slumped into a chair at the kitchen counter. I rest my forehead on the cool surface of the counter and sigh loudly. I thought it was just supposed to be a small get together. I don't understand why we need so much food.

"STILES?!" I yelled my head snapping up from the counter.

"Yes?" He says his head popping in around the corner.

"I thought you said this was going to be a small get together. Why do we need all this food?" I ask pointing to all the bags.

"I never said it was a small get together. In fact I never said it was a big get together either. I simply said get together." he says fully coming into the kitchen now.

I just shake my head and hop down from seat to start putting the groceries away. This kid was going to be the death of me. He knows large groups of people freak me out. Sighing I finish putting the groceries away and go to leave the room when Stiles steps in from of me with a look that says he's about to ask me to do something.

"What Stiles?" I reply crossing my arms.

"How much do you love me?" He says with a huge ass grin.

"Why?" I say slowly losing patience with the grinning fool in front of me.

"Remember how we used to make those pretzel/cookie/brownie things when we were younger?" He asks.

"You mean how I used to make them and you just stood around trying to steal the batter?" I say giving him a pointed look.

"Details, love, details." he says waving a hand in the air.

"Yes I remember. Get to the point please." I sigh.

"Would you want to make some for the party? Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?" He says going into fully puppy dog pouting mode.

"Ugh. Fine. Let me go change and I will get started on them." I say walking around him to go change.

"THANK YOU!" I hear him yell as I make my way upstairs.

...

Back in the kitchen I put my headphones in, I start to gather everything I need to make this damn dessert. Bobbing my head and humming along I go about making dessert. Completely forgetting where I am I begin to dance and sing along to the music. Turning back to the counter from pre-heating the stove I nearly drop my bowl and jump a foot in the air.

"Jeez. You scared me. How long have you been standing there?" I ask the pair of blue eyes standing in the doorway of the kitchen while pulling my headphones out.

"Sorry. And I've only been here since 'Call Me Maybe'. It was quite amusing, you could give Carly Rae a run for her money." Derek says with a chuckle walking into the kitchen and sitting at the counter.

"Oh. Haha." Was my nervous response.

"What are you making? It looks good." He says trying to distract me noticing my discomfort.

"They don't exactly have a name but they are a layer of crushed pretzels, a layer of cookie dough and a layer of brownie mix on top." I say not meeting his eyes.

"Sounds amazing. I can't wait to try them. I will let you get back to work." He says standing up and leaving me to my lonesome once again.

I put my earbuds back in letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I shake my head while mentally scolding myself. I have to remind myself again that not every guy is like him. I sigh to myself while returning to my dessert.

...

"Dude, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask Stiles walking out back to see him setting up tables and chairs.

"Sure. What's up?" He says standing up from the table he was putting together.

"What is up with Addison? She seems very fearful of new people especially men." I say joining him at the table.

"She should really be the one to tell you the whole story but I will tell you she was attacked about a year ago. It really messed with her head. She didn't leave home for three weeks after it happened. She stopped talking to everyone except her parents and me. She is very cautious of people and hyperaware of her surroundings." Stiles says with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh man. That's terrible. I just walked into the kitchen and saw her singing and dancing to her ipod. She seemed so carefree and relaxed. Then she noticied I was there and her whole demeanor changed." I say.

"Yeah. It took me forever to convince her to move out here. I hope she can finally be able to relax and become herself again. Not be so afraid of everything." Stiles replies looking towards the house.

"I guess we will see. You need any help?" I say pointing at the remaining chairs.

"That would be great. I got to hurry up so I can start getting food together." Stiles say moving to grab more chairs. I follow him and grab some chairs of my own to put at the tables with my thoughts on the pretty blonde in the kitchen with the broken smile. Maybe I can help her get more comfortable with herself.

...

After finishing dessert I find myself standing in front of my bed staring at a couple clothing options to wear to the party. I just can't decide which one to pick. Just when I am about to give up I hear Stiles walk into my room.

"The pink dress. It makes your eyes a deeper shade of blue." He says coming to stand next to me.

"I think you're the only guy who has ever noticed my eyes." I say turning to him.

"Well I've known you since we were how old? Of course I noticed your eyes. I also noticed you have a nice ass and great legs. Not that I check you out or anything. That would be gross. You're pretty much my sister." He says matter-of-factly.

"O-kaaay. weirdo." I say as I push him lightly. Grabbing the dress I head to my bathroom to change as Stiles sits on the edge of my bed.

"I actually came up to see how you were doing. I know you're nervous about all the people coming to meet you." He says looking around my room.

"I am nervous. But I know I have to learn to not be afraid of everyone and not run away and hide when I get scared." I say coming out of the bathroom. I do a spin for Stiles earning myself a thumbs up.

"Good. Remember that if you do start to panic come find me and I will help you. I'm going to go finish getting the food together people should be arriving any minute now. Come down when you're ready." He gives me a hug and leaves me to finish getting ready.

...

After Stiles leaves I take a few minutes to gather my thoughts. Putting on some light make-up and my haor in a fishtail braid I hear the doorbell ring as the first guests arrive. I have to remind myself that I am okay. That I can do this. Not everyone is out to hurt me. Standing up straight I take a one more deep, calming breath and head downstairs.

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It's a bit longer than the other two. I will try to post every other day or so. Feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you like/don't like/helpful thoughts. ~Brittany


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Addison knew she had to make some changes and fast. After some bad things happen in her life she knew it was time for a change. Time to feel safe again. Time to heal. She knew it was going to be hard but she had her childhood best friend and his friends to help her out. And Maybe, just maybe Addison will be ok. Derek/OC Completely AU. Everyone is human.

Disclaimer: I don't anything except my OC.

Chapter 4

Walking out into the back yard and seeing all those people I paused for a moment in panic. There were a lot of people in Stiles' backyard. A tap on my shoulder nearly made me jump out of my skin. Turning around I see Lydia's kind smile.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. You just look nervous thought I would come see if I could help." She says coming to stand next to me.

"A little maybe. Large groups of people scare me. Especially when I don't know anyone." I reply looking at the group of people again.

"Do you want me to introduce you to some people?" Lydia asks point to the group.

"Uh. Sure. That would be great." I shrug.

"Great! Come with me!" She grabs my arm and practically drags me with her. "That's Danny. He's a sweetheart. You can talk to him about anything. Plus he's the one you want with you when you go shopping. He will give you the truth about how you look in anything." She points to a tall, tan boy with dark hair.

"Good to know." I chuckle.

"Over there is Issac, Erica, and Boyd." Poiting to each one as we continue to walk. "They are Derek's friends. You already know Scott, Allison, and Jackson. That girl over there with the dark hair practically hanging on Derek is Ainsley. She's delusional. She thinks her and derek are an item because they kissed once. No other girls go near Derek because she flips out on them."

"Well she better get used to the fact that I live in the same house as him." I say with an eyeroll. Lydia just laughs as we find Stiles talking to a pretty blonde.

"Hey Addi. Are you having fun?" Stiles smiles as we reach him.

"Yeah. Lydia is telling me who everyone is." I say looking around.

"Good I'm glad. I want you to meet someone." He says turning to the blonde girl. "Addi, this is Nichole. Nichole this is Addison my best friend since forever."

Nichole and I just kind of stare at each other. She was sizing me up. Trying to see if she was going to have to compete with me. Great. Not only did I have to worry about this crazy Ainsley chick now I have to worry about this girl too. Thankfully Lydia grabbed my arm saying something about having to talk to Allison. I sent her a grateful smile when we walked away.

...

After being introduced to pretty much everyone I finally got a minute to myself to breathe. I have barely seen Stiles since everyone got here. He seems to be smitten with Nichole. Going inside to search for a drink I stumble upon Derek sitting by himself.

"Hiding from someone?" I ask making him jump. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. How did you know I was hiding from someone?" He asks face full of confusion.

"Lydia was pointing everyone out to me telling me who everyone is. She told me that Ainsley is a bit..enamoured with you." I reply grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it with ice.

"I think obsessed it the better word. If I knew this was going to happen I would've never taken that dare." He shakes his head as I chuckle.

"Those dares always get you." I say with a laugh.

"So how are you liking the party so far?" He says changing the subject.

"It's ok I guess. Everyone seems nice. Well except for Ainsley. I don't think I want to officially meet her. She might attack me for sleeping in the same house as you. I haven't seen much of Stiles though." I say sitting next to him.

"Yeah he is trying to get Nichole to be his girlfriend." Derek nods.

"That explains the bitch-glare I got when Stiles introduced us." I say.

"Yeah. Well I better get back out there. It's obvious that Stiles isn't going to cook us some food so I guess I will." He sighs standing up. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." I stand and follow Derek outside.

...

The rest of the party went smoothly. I spent the rest of the day with either Derek or Lydia. I am starting to get more comfortable with both of them. Something I am proud of. I could them being great friends. I was finally back in my room having showered and changed into my pajamas. I snuggle up under the blankets and fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits my pillow.

A/N: Not too sure how I feel about this chapter. Let me know what you like/don't like/helpful thoughts. I hope to have the next chapter up by maybe Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Addison knew she had to make some changes and fast. After some bad things happen in her life she knew it was time for a change. Time to feel safe again. Time to heal. She knew it was going to be hard but she had her childhood best friend and his friends to help her out. And Maybe, just maybe Addison will be ok. Derek/OC Completely AU. Everyone is human.

Disclaimer: I don't anything except my OC.

Chapter 5

A few weeks later I woke with a start. Sitting up in my bed I look over at the clock and see that it was just past three in the morning. Getting out of bed I go to my bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. These nightmares just wouldn't quit. I thought they had stopped a while ago but they came back with a vengence a couple night ago. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror seeing the dark circles and pale skin.

Knowing I wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon I decided to go make a cup of tea. Tea always helps me calm quielty out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen I fill the teapot with water and put it on the stove. While waiting for the water to boil I hear movement from upstairs. A few seconds later I hear someone on the stairs.

"Can't sleep?" I ask Stiles as he walks into the room.

"No. Just thirsty. What about you?" He says going to the fridge.

"Had another nightmare. Thought I would make some tea to help me calm down a bit." I shrug.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks while pouring some milk into a cup and sitting next to me.

"Not really. It was the same one I always have." I say.

"Oh. Want me to stay up with you for a bit? We could watch some iCarly if you want." He offers.

"Stiles, it's three in the morning. Is iCarly even on?" I look at him like he has three heads.

"Netflix, dude. Netflix." He says as if it is that ovbious.

"How did we become friends?" I ask as the tea pot starts to whistle. "Go get your laptop. I'll meet you in my room i just have to finish making my tea real quick."

"Awesome!" He says racing upstairs like a child.

...

Stiles and I spent a good three hours watching iCarly and laughing. I finally fell back asleep just as the sun was coming up. Afew hours later I woke up to my cell phone buzzing incessantly on my nightstand. reaching over to grab the offending object i don't even bother to check to see who is calling.

"Hello?" I ask annoyed at being woken up.

"Addison? It's Lydia. Did I wake you?" I hear on the other end.

"Yeah. I didn't sleep well last night. But it's ok. What's up?" I ask sitting up and stretching.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have a girls day with me? Get our nails done, have lunch, maybe shop a little? If you want to that is." She asks.

"That actually sounds fun. Sure I'll go. What time do you want to go?" I ask.

"I was thinking around one. Does that work?" She says.

"Yeah thats fine. I will see you later." I reply.

After saying goodbye I head downstairs to find some food. Walking into the kitchen I find a shirtless Derek sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal. I stop in my tracks and stare for a few seconds. Snapping out of my daze I walk the rest of the way into the kitchen. Not able to look Derek in the eye without turning a deeper shade of red than I already am I make myself a bowl of cereal and sit down next to him.

"Morning." I hear Derek say through a mouthful of cereal.

"Morning." I said.

"How did you sleep?" Derek asked.

"Okay I guess." I shrugged. "Is Stiles around?"

"He went out with Scott and Jackson to play some lacrosse. He should be back in a couple hours." Derek says looking over at me.

"Oh okay. What are you up too today?" I ask my embarrassment fading.

"I don't know. Just hang around the house I guess. You?" He says.

"I'm actually going out with Lydia today. We are having a girls day." I say.

"Oh sounds fun." He says with his mouth full again.

"I hope so." I finish my cereal and put my bowl in the sink. "Well I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you later."

...

Once upstairs I send a quick text to stiles letting him know that I was going out. I decide to hop in the shower and wash up before deciding what to wear. After showering I stand in front of my walk-in closet looking at my clothes contemplating what to wear. All of a sudden my door opens and Derek walks in.

"Oh gosh! I didn't realize you weren't dressed. I should've knocked. I'm so sorry." He exclaims covering his eyes and turning around. Realizing I was still in my towel I turn every shade of red known to man kind and rush into my closet.

"It's ok. You can turn around now I'm in the closet. Did you need something?" I call out.

"Im sorry again. I should've knocked. I just came to tell you that i am heading to the store and wanted to know if you needed anything." I hear him say.

"Uh..Not that I can think of. Thank you though." I say.

"Okay. I'll be going now. Sorry again." He says his voice fading as he leaves. Hearing the soft click of the door I come out of the closet again. Letting out a sigh I just grab a cute white sundress and some matching wedges and get dressed. Deciding to just straighten my hair I put on some light make-up and I'm done.

I send a text to let Lydia that I am ready whenever she is, I make sure I make sure I have my keys, wallet, and phone and head out onto the front porch to wait for her. Sitting down on the porch swing my phone buzzes with a text from Lydia saying she would be here in ten minutes. I pull out my iPod and listen to some music while I wait.

A/N: So here's chapter 5. I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will have Addi and Lydia's girls day and maybe some more Addi/Derek moments. I'm having a bit of trouble trying to find a way to get these two together. Let me know what you like/don't like/helpful thoughts.

-Brittany


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Addison knew she had to make some changes and fast. After some bad things happen in her life she knew it was time for a change. Time to feel safe again. Time to heal. She knew it was going to be hard but she had her childhood best friend and his friends to help her out. And Maybe, just maybe Addison will be ok. Derek/OC Completely AU. Everyone is human.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.

Chapter 6

A few minutes later I spot Lydia's white Lexus pull into the driveway. I hop off the steps and walk over to get in the car. Closing my door I lean over to give a quick hug. Putting the car in gear we reverse out of the driveway and our girls day has officially begun.

"So how have you been?" Lydia asks almost immediately.

"I've been good. Still adjusting to living out here." I reply looking over my sunglasses at her.

"That's good. I was thinking we could stop at starbucks and then get our nails done. sound good to you?" She asks.

"Ohh I LOVE starbucks!" I excitedly respond practically bouncing in my seat. Lydia just laughs and shakes her head. After getting our drinks, a caffe vanilla frappuccino for Lydia and a passion tea lemonade with raspberry for me, we head over to the nail salon.

"What color are you thinking of getting?" I ask walking into the salon.

"I'm thinking purple. What about you?" She says walking up to the wall of nail polish.

"I'm obsessed with the mint craze that's going on." I say joining her at the wall. I don't think I've quite seen this many nail polishes in my entire life. I just stand and stare at them for a minute before I feel something hit me in the ribs.

"You're going to start drooling if you keep that up." Lydia says with a chuckle. I snap my mouth shut and quickly pick out the color I've been lusting after for months. Joining lydia at the pedicure station we fall into comfortable conversation about whatever we can think of. After our nails are done we head to the nearby mall for some much needed retail therapy.

"Ooh can we look in American Eagle? I love their pants and shorts and I am in dire need of new ones." I ask.

"Sure. Whatever you want to do is fine with me." She says walking off in the direction I assume American eagle is. Walking into the store I head straight for the shorts. We browse around for a while holding up something so the other person could give their opinion. Eventually we head to the fitting rooms our arms full of clothes. From my fitting room I hear Lydia call out to me.

"What do you think of this?" She calls. I stick my head out to see her in a purple colored ruffled dress.

"That looks amazing on you. Makes your eyes pop." I say coming to stand next to her. "What do you think about this?"

"I like it. Those shorts are really cute." She says returning to her dressing room. I look in the mirror for a second before returning to my own dressing room.

"So how is living with Stiles and Derek going?" I hear Lydia ask.

"It's going ok. The boys are nice to me and are respectful of me and my space. Derek is a sweetheart to me. He walked into my room one time without knocking and caught me in my towel. He about had a heartattack. It was hysterical. And Stiles is...well he's Stiles." I respond trying on a coral colored dress.

"Oh my gosh! That's too funny. Speaking of Derek how are you two getting along? Are you getting more comfortable with living in the same house as him.?" She calls back.

"At first it was awkward. I wasn't too comfortable around him. But now it's not so bad, I mean he's nice. Plus he's not bad to look at." I say with a smirk coming out of the dressing room to look at my dress in the mirror. "What do you think of this?"

"Ooh I like that. Looks cute." She says coming out in a pair of white jeans and a mint sleeveless top. "And do I sense a little crush?"

"Maybe." I say turning to back into the dressing room. "Nothing will come of it though."

"Why do you say that?" She asks.

"Because he's my roommate. What would happen if we did get together and it didn't work? It would be so awkward. Besides that Ainsley chick scares the hell out of me." I say coming out of the dressing room with the stuff I wanted to buy.

"Oh screw Ainsley. She's crazy and a bit of a whore anyway. As for the roommate thing you'll never know if you don't try." She says coming out of her own room purchases in hand.

"I guess." I concede walking to the register with her.

"Oh I've got an idea. Why don't we go out to a club! We'll get you a sexy little dress and do your hair and make-up. He won't be able to resist you!" She practically yells inthe middle of the store.

"I don't know about that. I'm not sure if I could handle all those people." I say a bit of panic forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Don't worry. We will keep you so distracted that you won't even notice the people." She says patting me on the arm.

"I'm still not too sure. I will talk to Stiles about it." I say.

"Okay. Let's pay for this stuff, get some lunch then find a hot dress for you just incase." she responds.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. We had lunch then spent the next couple of hours shopping like maniacs. I pretty much bought a whole new wardrobe. I even got a "hot" dress at Lydia's persistence. That evening I was in my room putting away my new purchases when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I call going to hang up one of my new dresses.

"Hey." I hear Derek's voice say as he walks into my room. "Whoa is there anything left at the mall?"

"Ha ha. If you think _I_ bought a lot then you should see what Lydia bought." I say coimg back into the room.

"I don't doubt that. Did you have a good time?" He says sitting on my bed.

"Yes I did." I say hanging up some more stuff.

"Good I'm glad." He says.

"Lydia wants us all to go out to a club this weekend." I say.

"Oh that sounds fun. Are you going to go?" He asks watching me fold my clothes.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I can be in a crowd that large yet." I shrug.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He says standing up and hugging me to his side.

"I think I'll take my chances with Scott." I joke pushing him away in mock disgust.

"Wow! That hurts." He jokes

"I will think about it." I say.

"Okay well I just wanted to see if you had fun. I will let you finish putting your stuff away." He says walking to the door.

"Alright. See you later." I say. After I finished putting all my stuff away I decided to take a bath. Sitting in the warm water I think about what Lydia and I talked about. Yes Derek is cute. He's a sweetheart. Yes I may have a small crush on knows Lydia may be right, Derek could have the same feelings as I do. Going to the club was sounding a little better. I guess I could try and put my fears aside for a few hours.

A/N: Well here's chapter 6 everyone. I hope you like it. I'm not sure how I like it. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I will try to update again in the next week. Let me know what you like/don't like/helpful thoughts.

-Brittany


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Addison knew she had to make some changes and fast. After some bad things happen in her life she knew it was time for a change. Time to feel safe again. Time to heal. She knew it was going to be hard but she had her childhood best friend and his friends to help her out. And Maybe, just maybe Addison will be ok. Derek/OC Completely AU. Everyone is human.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.

A/N: Hey guys, I am so extremely sorry it's taken me this long to update. I hit a wall with this story and everytime I tried to write the new chapter I didn't like what I had written. I do not want to post something that I am not happy with. I feel like I wouldn't be giving you guys my best and that is something as a writer that I never want to do. So here is the new chapter I worked really hard and I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 7

A few days had passed since mine and Lydia's shopping spree. I was still nervous about going to a club and Lydia's, and now Allison's, daily texts asking if I had changed my mind were doing nothing to help my anxiety. Deciding to ask Stiles for advice I go downstairs to find him stuffing his face in the kitchen.

"Dude you might want to breathe inbetween bites." I say coming into the kitchen. My comment was met with a middle finger as he stuffed yet another bite of macaroni and cheese into his mouth. I lean against the counter just watching him in slight disgust until he finally finishes. Getting up and putting his bowl in the sink he hops onto the counter next to me.

"What's up? You look perplexed." He says ruffling my hair.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair." I say swatting away his hand. "And I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What do you want to talk about? Oh my god did Kate and William break up?!" He says in mock despair making fun of my slight obsession with the royal family.

"No doofus. Can you be serious for like two seconds? I have a real issue here." I reply with a roll of my eyes earning a laugh from the brunette.

"Lydia wants us all to go to a club this weekend. I told her I would think about it and let her know. Now I am getting daily texts from her and Allison asking if I made a decision yet. I don't know what to do. I'm not sure I am ready for that yet. Help me!" I say throwing my arms up in the air.

"Okay. Well my first question is: Have you told Lydia what happened and why you moved here?" He asks.

"No. The only person who knows everything is you. I don't want them to look at me with pity. Like "Oh that's Addison. The girl who was sexually assualted." I've seen it happen before." I sigh. Stiles jumps off the counter, startling me, and stands in front of me.

"Now you listen to me Addison Marie. No one, and I mean no one, will pity you in any way. What happened to you was unexcusable but it doesn't define you. I will tickle your feet until you cry if you say something like that again." He says pointing his finger at me using my fear of feet against me.

"You wouldn't." I say in fear.

"Try me. I mean what I say Addison. I think you should talk to them and explain what happened." He says hopping back onto the counter. "I think I have an idea actually."

"Oh god." I groan.

"Hey I have good ideas sometimes." He says in defense.

"Oh, you mean like the time you got me to sneak out of the house to go to Theresea James' party? The neighbors called the cops and the party got raided. We got a police escort home. I was grounded for a month." I remind him.

"Okay so maybe most of my ideas are not so good. But this one is I promise." Stiles pleads.

"Okay boy genius. What's your plan?" I say hopping up onto the counter next to him.

"Well you're nervous to go to the club because of all the people right?" He says.

"Yeah..." I say. "What's your point?"

"What if wego somewhere, as a group, that is crowded but not as crowded as a club. A way to sort of ease you into it." he says and I can see the hopefulness in his eyes.

"I don't know.." I say.

"Hey none of that we are going and that's final. If we go and you start to feel nervous we can leave." He says practically pleading with me.

"Pinky Promise?" I press holding my pinky out to him.

"Pinky promise." He says locking his finger with mine. "I'm going to call everyone!"

And with that Stiles hops off the counter and skips away cell phone in hand. I hop off the counter to go shower and change. I can't help the bad feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.

...

Later that night we all pile into two cars and are off to the bowling alley. Once there we decide to break up into teams with the losing team buying everyone ice cream. With Lydia and Jackson and Scott and Allison teaming up almost immediately I end up being partnered with Stiles and Derek.

"Okay loser buys ice cream. Game on everyone." Jackson says with a smirk and bowls first. Everyone is surprisingly good with a majority of us getting spares and strikes most of the time. I am feeling good. I'm having a good time and I'm just enjoying myself the bad feeling I had earlier nowhere to be found. After the first game I volunteer to go gets drinks.

As I wait for our drinks to be filled this guy walks up and places his order. Noticing he isn't alone he turns to me and openly looks me up and down and instantly the hair on the back of my neck stands up. He's about five foot eleven and wears way to much cologne. He licks his lips as he stares at me and I shift uncomfotably looking for the bartender to see if our drinks are ready. I pull my phone out and text Stiles to have him come stand with me.

"Hey." He nods.

"Hi." I reply.

"You been here before?" He asks.

"No. I just moved here. Some friends are showing me around." I say trying to be polite. I look around for Stiles and he is nowhere in sight.

"That's cool." He says coming to stand closer to me. Creepy guy continues to look me up and down. I try to back up but I can feel the barstool against my back. "Where you from?"

"Boston." I reply. Where the heck was this bartender?

"I've always wanted to visit Boston. Would you want to go out sometime? I could show you around more." Creepy guy offers moving his hand to my arm.

"Uhm. Thank you but I have to say no." I reply moving his hand off my arm. I am starting to really panic now. I grab my phone again and text the next person I could think of to come help me.

"What you got a boyfriend or something? C'mon baby. Let me show you around. I promise you'll have a good time." He says.

"Please leave me alone." I plead.

"Why you gotta be so cold baby? I'm just trying to show you a good time." Creepy guy grabs me and puts his arm around my waist. I try and push him away but he just pulls me closer.

"I believe she asked you to leave her alone." A gruff voice says from behind me. I turn to see Derek standing there and he looked pissed.

"What are you her boyfriend or something? Chill I'm just trying to show her a good time and she's being a bitch." he say putting his hands up. As soon as creepy guy lets me go I run behind Derek trying not to cry.

"Or something. She said no so I suggest you back the fuck up before I make you." derek say stepping closer to creepy.

"Whatever this bitch isn't worth it." Creepy says and walks away in a huff.

"Are you ok?" Derek asks turning to me.

"Yeah, I will be. Thank you for saving me." I say greatfully while I hug him.

"No problem. I was starting to worry when I got your S.O.S." He says returning the hug as the bartender finally returns with our drinks. "Well lets get back before Stiles hurts himself. He almost dropped the ball on his foot while you were gone."

"What am I going to do with him?" I laugh, my nerves starting to go away again. Derek just shakes his head and I follow him back to the group. The rest of the night was fun and uninterrupted. I was starting to feel better about going out to the club this weekend and the girls practically suffocated me when I said I would go. I just had to keep telling myself that everyone would be there and that I would be safe.

A/N: Well here's chapter 7 I hope you liked it. Let me know what you like/don't like/helpful thoughts.

-Brittany


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Addison knew she had to make some changes and fast. After some bad things happen in her life she knew it was time for a change. Time to feel safe again. Time to heal. She knew it was going to be hard but she had her childhood best friend and his friends to help her out. And maybe, just maybe Addison will be ok. Derek/OC Completely AU. Everyone is human.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who is reading/following/favoriting this story. It really means a lot to me. Just a warning Addison tells Derek some dark stuff about her past in the chapter. Well here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8.

"ADDISON!" I woke with a scream to see Derek sitting next to me shaking me, a look of fear on his face. I'm breathing erratically, panic coursing through my body as the nightmare fades and reality sets in. Once he realizes I am awake he lets go of my arms and I sit up. Wiping a hand across my face I find that I am covered in sweat. I take a moment to steady my breathing before I say anything.

"I'm sorry if my screaming woke you." I say not looking at him.

"It's ok. I'm just glad it was a nightmare and you weren't actually being murdered." He says with a chuckle.

"Thanks." I reply my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"All jokes aside, are you ok?" He asks voice full of concern. I take a deep breath trying to calm my emotions. I think now is the time I have to tell him why I really moved here and why I am so jumpy around people.

"Not yet. I have to tell you something. It's extremely hard for me to talk about so bear with me." I say.

"You don't have to tell me." He says shifting on my bed to sit next to me.

"Yes. I do. It's the reason I moved here." I tell him.

"Ok." Is all he says.

"Ok. Here goes nothing. About a year ago I was taking some classes at the local community college. I worked during the day so I took classes at night. There was this one kid in my English class. He was kind of a weirdo. Always sat in the back of the class. Never talked to anyone really. I never really thought anything of him. One night after class I was walking to my car when all of a sudden he pops out from behind a car right in front of me. Nearly gave me a heart attack." I shake my head trying to calm the tears that are fighting to fall.

"He asks me if he could borrow my notes because he wasn't really paying attention in class. I said sure and rummaged in my bag to get them. I asked what distracted him and all he says is me. I look up at him just in time to see him smile in the most evil way I have ever seen before he grabbed me." I feel Derek shift uncomfortably next to me but I continue talking cause I know that if I don't I won't be able to get it all out.

"I dropped my bag which had my phone in it when he grabbed me. He dragged me behind the car he was hiding behindand threw me to the ground climbingon top of me. I fought and screamed the whole time he tore at my clothes. If felt like a lifetime had passed when he finally satisfied and got off of me. And just as quick as he appeared he disappeared. I never saw him again. The police still haven't found him." I say wiping some of the tears that managed to escape and finally look over at Derek. His face is a mask of sheer anger. He looks like he is going to punch something but is trying hard to keep his anger in check.

After a few minutes of silence Derek seems to have regained control of his emotions. He reaches over to me and pulls me into his lap holding me tight and he wipes some of tears off my face. We just sit like that for a while. No one says anything. No one moves. It was there in that moment that I felt like I could trust Derek one hundred percent. Finally Derek clears his throat and looks at me. I am nervous about what he has to say.

"I want to kill him. If I see him I WILL kill him. What kind of sick person can do that to a woman? I promise he will never hurt you again. I promise." I smile as he pulls me into a hug. We sit like that for so long that I begin to fall asleep. I feel Derek lay me down and move to leave. I grab his wrist and he turns back to me.

"Stay." Is all I say and it's all I need to say before he climbs into bed next to me and pulls me close. It's the safest I have ever felt since I was attacked. I whisper thank you to him as he places a light kiss to my forehead and fall into a peaceful sleep.

…..

The next morning I wake up felling like an elephant is sleeping on my chest. Groaning I open my eyes to see a head of dark hair on my chest. At first I panic but then I remember the nightmare, telling Derek about my attack, and then asking him to stay. I have to admit it was nice to have someone to sleep next to. I haven't slept that good in god knows how long. I lay just listening to him mumble in his sleep. I don't know what he is saying but its cute. After a while the urge to pee becomes unbearable. I try to move out from underneath him but he wraps his arm around me and pulls me tighter. I know I'm going to pee my pants any minute so I start poking him and calling his name. Finally he starts to moving.

"Derek. Derek, wake up. I have to pee and you're crushing my bladder. Derek!" I shout the last part and he jumps up into a sitting position looking around frantically. I can only giggle at the look on his face with pieces of hair sticking up in all directions.

"Wha….what time is it and why am I not in my bed?" he asks sleep lacing his voice.

"Its 9:23 in the morning and I had a nightmare last night and asked you to stay." I say getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom giggling the whole time. I can hear him mumble something before I hear him moving around. I come out of the bathroom to see he has lain back down. I walk over to the bead and rip the covers off hearing Derek protest I just laugh and walk out fo the room to go make breakfast.

About twenty minutes later Derek shuffles in and sits at the counter. I hand him a cup of coffee and continue making breakfast. We sit in a comfortable silence while I cook and Derek wakes up fully.

"That smells good what are you making?" he finally says.

"French toast with fruit and bacon. Do you want eggs?" I ask cutting up fruit.

"No thanks." He says taking another sip of coffee.

"Thank you for staying with me last night." I respond turning around to check the bacon.

"Anytime." Is all he says. A few minutes later breakfast is ready and I take a seat next to Derek at the counter. About halfway through my plate Stiles stumbles into the kitchen. He mumbles something sounding similar to 'morning' before walking up to me and stealing my plate.

"Asshole. Get your own food." I yell grabbing my plate back. Stiles just grunts grabs a cup of coffee and the rest of the bacon and leaves the room. Derek and I just laugh and shake our heads.

"I know we are going to the club tonight but do you and Stiles want to go to the mall or something today?" Derek asks between bites.

"Sure. I will let grumpy know. We just have to be back by like 5. Lydia and Allison say they are going to give me a makeover before we go out." I roll my eyes.

"Lucky you." Derek says laughing. We finish breakfast making small talk the whole time and after cleaning up I go tell Stiles that we are leaving for the mall and he has ten minutes to get ready. Today was turning out to be a great day I just hope tonight would be the same.

A/N: Well here is chapter 8 I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the club and aftermath of the club. Let me know what you like/don't like/helpful thoughts.

-Brittany


End file.
